1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modification to the drive train of a vehicle. A novel housing and assembly using selected components enable installation of a torque converter in series with a clutch and manual transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles having air-cooled engines, such as VOLKSWAGEN, have become highly popular with those enthusiasts wishing to make major modifications to the body and engine thereof. Kits providing restyled bodies intended for installation on a vehicle chassis are well known to the public, such as those made for use with vehicles manufactured by VOLKSWAGEN and bearing such informal names as "dune buggy", "rail buggy" and "Baja buggy", among others. Also, accessories enhancing performance of original engines have enjoyed widespread success.
Enhanced engine performance, particularly in the hands of drivers using the modified vehicle for recreational purposes, invariably leads to more strenuous demands on the vehicle than would general purpose driving. This is particularly noticeable in the areas of clutch life, clutches being particularly susceptible to premature or accelerated wear, and to constant velocity (CV) joint life. As in most motor vehicles, clutch and CV joint replacement are time consuming tasks, even to the capable mechanic. It is therefore a desirable attribute to provide superior clutch and CV joint longevity in a motor vehicle.
The arrangement of a torque converter in series with a clutch and manual transmission affords such superior longevity. Stall characteristics and internal hydraulic slippage obviate the use of the clutch in starting from a dead stop, if the torque converter be so employed, and soften the harshness of releasing a clutch under conditions of speed and torque, and mitigates shock that would otherwise be transmitted to the CV joints.
A torque converter provides a second benefit, of great interest to those drawn to engine performance. That is, torque multiplication provided by the torque converter improves acceleration, an improvement which will be greatly appreciated in a vehicle having limited engine output, even after performance tuning.
The prior art recognizes benefits accruing from providing a torque converter in series with a manually operated clutch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,789, issued to Joachim Gimmler et al. on Jun. 30, 1970, is representative of torque converters disposed in series with a manual clutch.
Performance modifications to VOLKSWAGEN vehicles are known, extending even to relocation of major power train components. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,177, issued to Robert C. Burrows on Sep. 7, 1971, discloses a performance oriented engine to transmission adapter for a modified VOLKSWAGEN vehicle.
Neither of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.